


So Worth It

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Jim likes the prescription Bones gives him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flora (florahart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



Forty-eight hours basically without moving was about forty-seven hours too many, Jim concluded as he rematerialized on the _Enterprise_ 's transporter pad and almost fell over. Sometimes practicing diplomacy and cultural respect was literally a pain in the ass.

"I suppose you're going to give me another of those damned hyposprays you love," he grouched at Bones when he'd been taken down to sick bay to be checked over.

Bones rubbed a hand over his jaw. "I _could_ , if you really want one, but there's nothing actually wrong with you except for sore muscles, and there are more effective therapies for that."

"Yeah? Like what?" Jim brightened at the thought of evading Bones's less-than-gentle hypospray administration.

"The two obvious ones are soaking in hot water, and deep-tissue massage." Bones's eyes flicked to the chronometer. "As chief medical officer, I hereby order the captain to make use of the one bathtub we have on board, and soak in the hottest water you can tolerate for the next forty-five minutes, at which time my shift will be over and I'll come to give you some therapeutic massage."

"May I request of my doctor that he include some more intimate massage with that?" asked Jim, keeping his voice low as Nurse Chapel passed.

"If you promise that the next time you get a prescription you don't like so well, you don't complain." Bones smirked and swatted Jim on the ass. "Now go and soak – I'd recommend that you use some soap first, by the way – and I'll be there soon."

"Yes, Bones." Jim tried to spring off the table as he normally would, but instead winced and groaned as his feet hit the floor. Hobbling out of sick bay, he grinned to himself. To score one of Bones's massages, almost any pain was endurable.

**Author's Note:**

> For florahart, a gift from inell.


End file.
